Simplify the following expression: ${-(-3y-10)+4(1-2y)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-3y-10}{)} + 4(1-2y) $ $ {3y+10} + 4(1-2y) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 3y+10 + {4(}\gray{1-2y}{)} $ $ 3y+10 + {4-8y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3y - 8y} + {10 + 4}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-5y} + {10 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5y} + {14}$ The simplified expression is $-5y+14$